Kiwis
by Coffee Detective
Summary: "Why are you looking away? I thought you were going to be wrapping that," Alice pointed towards the bandages, "thing around my shoulder. Not only that, I thought you were used to seeing a girl's body."


Disclaimer: I don't Pandora Hearts…Wish I did though. Anyways, this is something to appease the hunger for the people who want the sequel for **Darkness…** Sorry it's taking so long…This is MATURE content, just so you know, no real lemons…I'm not ready…exactly for stuff like that…Well, this Oz x Alice stuff… **THIS IS AU.**

**Kiwis**

By Coffee Detective

It was a regular school day for Alice.

She had, just a year ago, moved to Carol Academy. It was something of a dormitory. The school was rather large and the average England style. It was a peculiar school, as some parts of it slightly echoed Japanese culture.

Oh well. That didn't really matter now, especially when she was getting scolding by her teacher, Mr. Nightray, who was frightened of cats and smelled of slight tobacco. She was being scolded right in front of class, something she was almost, just almost, used to. She didn't care much for the students or what they thought, so she sighed and rolled her eyes. Her eyes flickered to the class who watched in amusement at her lecture.

"You should know better than to let animals in this school! Even more so, cats! You should also watch your language!" Mr. Nightray scolded, his gold eyes squinted up. Outside of school, when they worked in the Mafia, he was just Gil, or rather, Alice called him Raven. "Urg..." Raven rubbed his temples in exhaustion. "I'll let off for today Alice, but this is your last warning."

Alice's lips slid into a smirk, unseen by Raven. Her eyes flickered towards Sharon. The blonde's eyes shined with humor. Sliding her eyes back to the teacher, she caught sight of Oz.

Oz looked in amusement, watching almost eagerly. She hadn't expected such an expression from him, and Alice's eyes focused directly and fully on Raven.

"Just go sit down." Alice happily obliged, and took her seat beside Sharon.

Alice had never exactly talked much to Oz anymore, expect when it was absolutely necessary. But, his stare had gone directly through her and straight to the spine, where the electric current was still biting at her nervous system.

Speaking of nervous systems, she had better paying attention to the lesson right then and there.

XXXXXX

Gym was one of Alice's favorite classes.

In fact, it was her only favorite class. All the others were either too boring or the teachers were naggers. Alice never really liked naggers. However, she didn't mind Sharon's nagging.

"You shouldn't have done that, Alice! You would've gotten into so much trouble! You're lucky you got out of detention easily…you've would've missed the session at the headquarters." Sharon scolded to the dark brunette, who sat in the locker room tying her shoes and stretching.

Alice fiddled with her shoe laces. "It doesn't really matter. Even if I did something worse, I wouldn't even get suspension or a week of detention." She said haughtily. "Raven wouldn't dare do that, especially when I _have _to be at every meeting at the headquarters."

Headquarters meant the Pandora Hearts organization. It worked under the hand of each Mafia family, Nightray, Vesalius, Barma, and Rainsworth, which were powerful companies on the outside. Alice was an important asset to Pandora Hearts, practically giving her immunity, 'nuff said.

"But still, Alice… I fear that someday that arrogance of yours will get yourself landed in a bad position…" Sharon trailed off; worry slightly trailing in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Alice assured while gripping her mass of hair into a long ponytail. She a few more stretches before hopping upwards to join the rest of the girls outside the locker room.

Today's gym class apparently would be doing dodge ball, a rare treat for the Carol students. In the midst of the game, Alice found herself wrapped up in the game, dodging and sliding to avoid being hit by the red spheres. Often, in order not to lose teammates, she would often pull them out of the way of oncoming rubber balls. Well, it wasn't exactly pulling them away.

She tackled them down to the ground as if a bomb had was about to blow.

This is what made Alice such a valuable team member. Also, a natural target for the enemies. Alice dodged quickly behind other students, occasionally pulling them out of the way, and picking up a ball give to another. Her weakness? Alice couldn't throw a ball for her life. It was even harder that she was wearing a boys' uniform; it was extremely loose (when she first moved to Carol, the only gym uniform they had for her was a size XXL in the boys' uniforms)

Picking up another ball to hand to her fellow classmate whom she tackled just recently, she saw Oz just two feet away from her. He was busy dodging a ball thrown from a burly student on the other side of the line. He was so focused; he didn't even realize that another player from the other side was aiming a ball straight at him, in his blind side. It was plainly seen that the ball was going to be thrown hard and at the head, an area that would knock someone unconscious.

That wasn't allowed in the game, but could not have an easy alibi if not caught correctly. "Uh…Oz! Watch where you're looking!" Alice shouted, and Oz looked straight at the oncoming ball, frozen in place.

Alice rushed towards Oz; the ball was about him. Just in time, she tackled him to the floor, the ball nicking her shoulder harshly (she was a head shorter than him, so it hit her shoulder). When Alice opened her eyes, she was right on top of Oz. Both of them had slid out of the boundary, giving them immediate elimination. Alice; flustered at being on top Oz and stares from the other students, pushed herself away from the blonde. Then, a sharp pain wrecked her shoulder, letting out a small grunt from her throat.

The teacher strutted over, dragging the student who threw the ball. "Miss Alice, you should go on to the infirmary. And next time, please refrain from tackling people, even when you know they're gonna get hurt or hit. Sharon, you go walk with her. And you", the gym teacher sneered, looking pointedly at the culprit, "You should know better than to throw a ball like that…"

Alice didn't really pay much attention after that, and pushed herself upwards on her good arm to walk with Sharon to the infirmary. Oz, who was already, stared hard her. "Ah…Teacher…" Oz started, catching the attention of the gym teacher, whose name nobody had ever really cared to know. "I believe it would be preferable if I were to walk Alice to the nurse's office. After all, I was the one she pushed out of the way." He was using that famous manipulative tone of his.

The instructor simply grunted. "Alright, Vesalius." Oz nodded, almost in his unnatural cheerful way and walked towards the culprit. Before he walked away, he whispered something in the boy's ear, leaving him scared of everything around him and the rest curious.

XXXXXX

It was silence between them as they walked to the infirmary.

It wasn't the comfortable silence, but rather the suffocating and awkward kind of silence, where one snuck glances at the other who was oblivious and vice versa. Alice, no longer wanting to walk in such quietness, broke the ice.

"Sharon could've walked me to the infirmary." Alice mumbled, looking away. Oz looked at her and merely shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter; I feel indebted to you. I would've gotten a broken jaw." Oz said breezily. "The girls would've been crying for weeks." Alice mentally twitched at this statement.

It was true. Oz was popular among the girls; a notorious playboy at times. Alice, pushing away her emotions, merely 'hummed'. She wasn't expecting much of a conversation. She and Oz had never really talked nowadays. That is until Oz broke the silence once more. "Do you…Do you still dance?" Oz asked awkwardly, staring straight ahead of him as they neared the door that lead into the infirmary.

"Not really. But, I teach Sharon." Alice murmured as she walked through the infirmary door, held open by Oz. The blonde boy hummed in return, and slid into the room behind her.

Alice looked around the office, seeing the room empty. Oz spoke. "I don't think the nurse is here at the moment…We should just help ourselves. Go sit on the bed while I find wrap."

For a moment, Alice had contemplated defying him, but thought better of it and opted to sit down on the hard cot. She looked at Oz curiously before asking, "Do you really know how to use that?" Alice tilted her head slightly, looking at Oz as he turned to her.

"Mmm...I haven't done it before, but I've read about it somewhere." Oz opened the first aid kit, drawing the medicinal tap from within clutter of items.

Alice, realizing what would happen if he were to be the one to situate her shoulder, suddenly exclaimed, "No, no, no, no, no, no, and no! I'm not letting you wrap my shoulder! I mean…" Alice stammered, her cheeks brightening.

Oz looked at her. "Just shut up." He said, making her huff. "I'm not going to molest you or anything." He said simply, but she could a faint color of red creeping up his neck. Oz, the school playboy, blushing at the prospect of a half-naked girl? Alice blew her hair out of her face.

"Okay, then. Take off your shirt." Oz instructed, waving his hand at her. Reluctantly, Alice obliged, and slowly pulled of her shirt. Oz looked away, irking Alice.

"Why are you looking away? I thought you were going to be wrapping that," Alice pointed towards the bandages, "thing around my shoulder. Not only that, I thought you were used to seeing a girl's body." Alice explained, waving her hand to him.

"Just. Shut. Up." Oz gritted out walked towards her, kneeling on the ground to see her shoulder correctly. Alice was wearing a simple bra, black and no lace; covering what little chest she had. They were only size B. She blushed heavily.

"Hurry up."

"Just wait; sheesh. I can't…work with _that_ around." Oz looked pointed at her bra strap, so, tentatively; he slid it down her shoulder, both faces bright red. She huffed louder as he began working the bandage up and over her shoulder.

As he worked on her shoulder, she watched him. His eyes were green, very much like kiwis. Alice had always taken a special liking to kiwis, the only fruit she would ever eat. She turned her head, slightly flustered. She felt his breath, hot, on her shoulder and she bit her lip softly.

"Don't be so tense." Oz murmured. Alice tried to relax, but found it hard.

_I fucking hate hormones. _

On the other hand, Oz wasn't fairing much better. Being so close to Alice, a girl he fell for over a year ago; was right here and half-naked. He felt blood rush down. He coughed, trying very much and holding onto his will power to not lose control.

It was silent in the room, and Alice could only feel the need to break the tension. "Mmm…A lot has changed over the year, Oz." Alice murmured quietly, her eyes closing.

Oz, swallowing, replied, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't really know. But, we don't talk to each other anymore, Sharon feels as though you're distant and making fun of Raven just doesn't seem the same anymore." Alice said dryly, emotion enveloping her. She liked Oz a lot, but she felt him indifferent from her.

Oz stayed silent, taking this all in. He understood what she meant. Though not saying of herself, he knew exactly what she meant and he felt almost hateful of himself. He hadn't meant for the drift to happen…it's just that he had felt sick after Elliot's death. He'd lost a fast friend. And perhaps he'd just lost another through Alice, and maybe even Sharon.

Tying the bandages into a tight knot, Oz looked directly at Alice. "Look, I'm sorry. Elliot's death had me…you know…"

Alice hummed and stood, dragging Oz up with her. "It's…alright." Her mouth stumbled for the right words, and gave up in saying anything more, hoping Oz would understand. Still, she held Oz's hand in hers, and looked at them for a long while, remembering when he took her hand to save her in a mission from the Mafia. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek, as if to apologize for her lack of words.

Oz looked straight back at Alice, his face slightly pink from her touch. She smiled in her own crooked way. Her violet eyes bore into his, and feeling as if this would be the end, he kissed her.

K-I-S-S-E-D Alice.

The kiss started off as soft, chaste, but slowly turned into open mouths and swirling tongues. His fingers slid around her waist, letting her hands hang loosely by her side. Oz openly pushed her onto the cot, pushing away the shirt that still lay there for room. His hands slid over her stomach, letting a soft gasp erupt from her. But suddenly, she pushed him away.

"Alice…?"

"Just so you know, I really, really like kiwis." And she kissed him again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Okay, so that was not the best I could've written, and I apologize to those who are waiting for the sequel of **Darkness **to come out…I hope that this was okay, 'cause it was a little rushed…But, at least I gave some background…I made this within an hour…It probably ended up seeming really, really, really, really cheesy/corny, and I sincerely apologize for that… Oh well, take care my lovies.


End file.
